Dve strany jednej mince (Two Sides of the Same Coin)
by scarredinside
Summary: Slovak translation of noiselessheart s story. Slovenský preklad príbehu od noiselessheart, v ktorom Harry a Draco pochopia, že hranica medzi nenávisťou a láskou je tenká a že niekde medzi bitkou o Rokfort a návratom do školy ako historicky prví ôsmaci, ju možno sami prekročili.


**Poznámka autora: **

Ahoj!

V prvom rade - všetky postavy a čarodejnícky svet so všetkými jeho pravidlami sú dielom a majetkom J. K. Rowling.

Toto je slovenský preklad poviedky Two Sides of the Same Coin, ktorej originál nájdeš tu: www(bodka)fanfiction(bodka)net/s/5673128/1/Two-Sides-of-the-Same-Coin

A teraz trošku osobnejšie- pár rokov dozadu bola táto poviedka mojim prvým stretnutím s Drarry a s fanfic ako takým a doteraz ostáva jednou z mojich najobľúbenejších HPDM poviedok. Nápad preložiť ju vo mne driemal už dlhšiu dobu a teraz som sa konečne odhodlala a pustila sa do toho s láskavým dovolením od noiselessheart. Dúfam, že ťa jej pochopenie a vykreslenie Draca dostane rovnako, ako mňa :)

Toto je zároveň môj prvý preklad, preto sa vopred ospravedlňujem za kostrbatosť, či iné prípadné chyby. Držať sa štýlu autorky a zároveň z príbehu urobiť zmysluplný text v slovenčine je ťažšie, ako som si myslela... :) Budem, samozrejme, úplne najradšej, ak sa rozhodneš zanechať mi komentár, v prípade, že sa ti niečo ne/bude páčiť alebo hoci len tak, že si tu bol/a a čítal/a túto kapitolu.

A aby som nezabudla, pri preklade som si pomohla aj slovenským prekladom prvej knihy z Harryho sveta od Jany Petrikovičovej, no niektoré jej vety som sa rozhodla pozmeniť, čisto kvôli môjmu subjektívnemu štýlu písania. Snažila som sa tiež dopátrať k nejakému "oficiálnemu" prekladu citátu zo začiatku kapitoly, bohužiaľ sa mi to nepodarilo, preto si budeš musieť vystačiť s mojou interpretáciou.

Tak poďme na to :)

* * *

**PROLÓG**

_„Keď potlačíme lásku, na jej miesto nastúpi nenávisť." – Havelock Ellis_

Jedenásťročný Draco Malfoy stál úplne bez pohnutia obdivujúc svoj vlastný odraz v zrkadle, kým na ňom staromódna čarodejnica v strednom veku špendlíkovala jeho nový habit. Vzdychol si. Jeho vlastné sivé oči naňho zízali zo zrkadla.

Zrazu mu jeho odraz nenápadne zakýval a váhavo dvihol kútiky ružových pier. Ozajstný Draco sa zamračil nad vlastnými zženštilými črtami: mäkké takmer biele vlasy uhladené dozadu, bledá pokožka, jemné ružové pery, husté biele riasy ohraničujúce sivé oči. Pravdupovediac, Draco sa sám sebe zdal celkom pekný, no tento názor bol neustále vyvracaný komentármi jeho otca, ako: „Jedného dňa vyrastieš do krásy, Draco." Táto fráza bola často sprevádzaná zamračeným zdvihnutím brady, jeho otec očividne v Dracovom výzore nenachádzal to, v čo dúfal u dediča rodu Malfoyovcov.

Dracov odraz pokrčil ramenami a rukou si prešiel po líci. A aj keď odraz nemohol vyjsť zo zrkadla a dotknúť sa Draca naozaj, ten mal aj tak pocit, akoby to utešujúce pohladenie naozaj cítil.

Draco vedel, že ani v čarodejníckom svete nie je bežné, že sa odrazy pohybujú nezávisle od reálnej osoby, ku ktorej patria. No ten Dracov to robil odjakživa. Vždy mu bol istým spôsobom spoločníkom, bol s ním, keď sa cítil najosamelejší, čo bolo dosť často. Draco prežil veľmi osamelé detstvo, keďže hrať sa mohol len s deťmi otcových kumpánov.

Mal asi šesť rokov, keď urobil tú chybu, že rodičom spomenul priateľstvo so svojim odrazom. Odvtedy to bola ďalšia vec, ktorú pred nimi musel tajiť, aby nepôsobil ako hlupák. Draco mal pocit, že čokoľvek robí, sa snaží robiť tak, aby nevyvolal opäť ďalší nesúhlas svojho otca. Ten nasledoval za každým prejavom údajnej Dracovej jemnosti: či už šlo o jeho výzor, alebo predstierané priateľstvo s vlastným odrazom... väčšinu týchto vecí Draco nijako nemohol ovplyvniť. Vzdychol si, namieriac dolnou perou prúd vzduchu dohora, aby si odfúkol pár pramienkov vlasov z čela.

O pár dní odchádza do Rokfortu. Dúfal, že tam sa veci zlepšia.

Práve vtedy sa ozvalo cinknutie zvončeka ako sa otvorili dvere do obchodu Madam Malkinovej. Dracov odraz prekvapene pozrel tým smerom a zmizol, takže Draco osamel.

V zrkadle ostražito sledoval ako dverami prešiel vychudnutý chlapec s čiernymi vlasmi a okrúhlymi okuliarmi. Vyzeral nervózne, vymenil si niekoľko slov s Madam Malkinovou a potom zamieril do zadnej časti obchodu, kde brali miery Dracovi.

Tomu sa od nervozity zrýchlil pulz – toto je jeho prvá šanca spriateliť sa s niekým, koho si sám vyberie. Jeho otec priateľstvo považoval len za zábavku pre slaboduchých. Ale Draco teraz nechcel myslieť na svojho otca. Bol už tak dlho osamelý. Oči sa mu rozšírili v očakávaní spriatelenia sa s týmto strapatým chlapcom.

Keď sa chlapec priblížil a vystúpil na vedľajší stolček, mohol si ho Draco lepšie obzrieť. Boli asi rovnako veľkí, aj keď chlapec bol o niečo nižší, no rovnako zdatný. Mal neposlušné čierne vlasy, ktoré mu padali do tmavozelených očí. Sklíčka na okuliaroch mal zamazané (To ako vážne? Čo nikdy nepočul o čistiacom zaklínadle?), no napriek tomu boli jeho oči jasné a žiarivé. Keď chlapec pozrel jeho smerom, účinok tých očí sústredených na neho, Draca Malfoya, vyvolal v Dracovom žalúdku znepokojujúce potešenie.

„Ahoj," povedal Draco, aby zakryl kolotoč vzrušenia a nervozity vo svojom vnútri, „tiež Rokfort?"

„Áno," odpovedal chlapec.

„Otec mi vedľa zháňa knihy a mama sa išla pozrieť na koniec ulice na prútiky," informoval ho Draco, „potom ich vytiahem mrknúť sa so mnou na pretekárske metly. Nechápem, prečo prváci nemôžu mať svoje metly. Myslím, že prinútim otca, aby mi nejakú kúpil a potom ju tam dajako prepašujem." Dracov hlas skĺzol do afektovaného tónu, aký na verejnosti používal, odkedy sa naučil rozprávať. Bol ešte prehnanejší vždy, keď sa chvastal. Ako práve teraz.

Výraz na chlapcovej tvári však vyvolal v Dracovom žalúdku náznak nepokoja. Rozrušene si uvedomil, že chlapec ním nevyzeral ani najmenej ohúrený. Vždy si myslel, že keď konečne dostane šancu nájsť si kamaráta, bude to jednoduché, ale zdalo sa, že opak bude pravdou.

„Ty _máš_ vlastnú metlu?" opýtal sa. Možno chlapec len potrebuje postrčiť k rozhovoru.

„Nie," prišla odpoveď.

Draco sa snažil nepripustiť si obavy, že na to ide úplne zle. Nemalo by priateľstvo začať rozhovorom, ktorý pozostáva z viac ako len jednoslabičných odpovedí?

„Hráš vôbec metlobal?"

„Nie."

Od zúfalstva sa Draco uchýlil k chvastaniu. Možno keď sa dokáže dobre predať, podarí sa mu situáciu zachrániť.

„_Ja_ áno. Otec hovorí, že by to bol zločin, keby ma nevybrali do fakultného družstva, a musím povedať, že s ním súhlasím. Vieš už, na ktorú fakultu pôjdeš?"

„Nie," povedal opäť chlapec.

Draco odolal nutkaniu podráždene dupnúť nohou. Z neznámeho dôvodu chcel zúfalo zapôsobiť. Chcel, aby ho tento zvláštny chlapec s jasnými očami mal rád. Bol úplne iný ako tí hlúpi rozmaznanci, s ktorými ho dával dokopy otec: Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

„No, nikto síce dopredu nevie, kam ho zaradia," bľabotal, „ale ja budem určite v Slizoline, chodila tam celá moja rodina. Predstav si byť v Bifľomore, myslím, že to by som sa zbalil a odišiel, ty nie?"

„Mmm," povedal chlapec v pomykove.

Draco si v okne všimol postavu, ktorá sa blížila k obchodu a chytil sa toho ako témy na rozhovor. Bude to čudesnosť, nad ktorou sa môžu spolu zasmiať. Nebolo by to dokonalé zblíženie sa?

„Hej, pozri sa na toho chlapa!" vyhŕkol Draco ukazujúc von oknom.

„To je Hagrid," povedal chlapec a Dracovi sa uľavilo, že jeho odpoveď konečne nebola len _áno_ alebo _nie_, „pracuje v Rokforte."

„Á, už som o ňom počul," povedal Draco, dychtivý pokračovať v tejto téme tak dlho, ako bude možné, len aby rozhovor predĺžil. „Je niečo ako sluha, všakže?"

„Je hájnik," mierne sa zamračil chlapec a Draco sa začudoval, čo zlé povedal.

„Ach, áno, máš pravdu. Počul som, že je to taký primitív – žije v chatrči na školskom pozemku, každú chvíľu sa ožerie, a keď sa pokúsi čarovať, podpáli si vlastnú posteľ," povedal Draco, pripravený pridať sa, akonáhle sa chlapec zasmeje. Spolu sa pobavia na zvláštnosti niektorých podivnejších členov čarodejníckeho sveta.

No ten moment nenastal. Chlapec sa ešte viac zamračil a chladným hlasom povedal: „Podľa mňa je skvelý."

„To nemyslíš vážne?" Draco bol zdesený.

No odrazu pochopil- _naozaj_ povedal niečo zlé, pretože tento chlapec tu bol, z nejakého nepochopiteľného dôvodu, s hájnikom. „Prečo je tu s tebou? Kde máš rodičov?"

„Sú mŕtvi," stroho odpovedal chlapec.

„To ma mrzí," povedal Draco, príliš ohromený na to, aby znel úprimne, „ale patrili _k nám_, však?"

„Obaja boli čarodejníci, ak narážaš na to."

„Osobne si myslím, že tých druhých by tam nemali vôbec prijímať, čo ty na to? Sú iní, ako my, boli celkom inak vychovávaní. Niektorí z nich dokonca o Rokforte po prvý raz počuli, až keď im prišiel list zo školy, predstav si to," povedal Draco dobre si uvedomujúc, že sa zas vyťahuje, „podľa mňa by tam mali chodiť len deti zo starých čarodejníckych rodín. Ozaj, ako sa vlastne voláš?" dodal, keď si uvedomil, že nepozná chlapcovo meno.

No tá hlúpa stará žena v príšernom habite ich musela prerušiť, než chlapec stihol odpovedať. „Tak, a si hotový, zlatko," povedala chlapcovi.

„Tak sa teda vidíme na Rokforte," povedal Draco preklínajúc fakt, že si objednal tak veľa habitov. Kvôli tomu musí pokračovať v skúšaní, aj keď by najradšej odišiel s týmto chlapcom a spolu by si v Šikmej uličke nakúpili zvyšok školských potrieb. Niežeby chlapec vyzeral príliš naklonený niečo takéto s ním absolvovať, priznal si Draco preklínajúc svoju nešikovnosť v celej tejto záležitosti okolo získavania kamarátov.

Chlapec mykol plecami a odišiel bez toho, aby sa na Draca pozrel a ten ostal opäť raz sám so svojim odrazom. Keď ho čarodejnica pri špendlíkovaní habitu nechtiac pichla, zajačal oveľa rozhorčenejšie ako bolo nutné, aby tak dal priechod svojej mrzutosti.

...&&...

O pár dní neskôr Draco kráčal chodbou Rokfortského expresu tak rýchlo, ako mu len jeho dospievajúce nohy dovolili. Šiel smerom ku kupé, o ktorom všetci hovorili, že je jeho – Harryho Pottera. Chlapca, ktorého popisovali ako príliš vychudnutého na to, že porazil Temného pána. Vraj nosí okuliare a má čierne vlasy. A zelené oči, stavil by sa Draco.

Ten chlapec bol dôvodom, že Dracovo srdce opäť nezvyčajne búšilo. Sčasti to bolo panikou, že možno pokazil svoju príležitosť skamarátiť sa s najznámejším čarodejníkom v Británii, a sčasti vzrušením z príležitosti napraviť to. Draco to priam videl, pár, ktorým by mohli byť – dedič Malfoyovského impéria a záchranca čarodejníckeho sveta.

V tom momente mu ani nenapadlo, že jeho otec slúžil tomu istému Temnému pánovi, ktorého vraj Harry porazil. Otec zriedka schvaľoval čokoľvek, čo sa týkalo Draca. Ak ním už má opovrhovať pre nadviazanie priateľstva, Draco pochyboval, že veľkosť opovrhovania bude závisieť na tom, s kým sa skamaráti.

Draco na chvíľu zastal, aby sa dal dokopy a presvedčil sa, že Crabbe a Goyle ho stále nasledujú. Potom otvoril dvere kupé.

Oproti chlapcovi s ryšavými vlasmi oblečenom v ošumelom pletenom svetri sedel chlapec z obchodu Madam Malkinovej. Prekvapene vzhliadol na Draca a na jeho tvári sa usadil obozretný výraz.

„Je to pravda? Každý vo vlaku hovorí, že v tomto kupé sedí Harry Potter. Takže si to ty?" opýtal sa Draco, aj keď bol o tom už úplne presvedčený. Zdalo sa mu, že na chlapcovom čele medzi prameňmi tmavých vlasov zahliadol nejasný okraj jazvy.

„Áno," povedal Harry Potter, opäť sa uchýliac k jednoslabičným odpovediam. Draco si všimol, že jeho pohľad zablúdil k dvom veľkým chlapcom po oboch jeho stranách.

„Ach, toto je Crabbe a toto Goyle. A ja sa volám Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," povedal netrpezlivo, snažiac sa Harryho pozornosť opäť obrátiť na seba.

Ryšavec sa zachechtal a Draco naňho zagánil, pretože pochopil, že tomu chlapcovi sa evidentne podarilo uspieť tam, kde on pohorel – v získaní si Harryho Pottera.

„Moje meno sa ti zdá smiešne? Ani sa nemusím pýtať, kto si ty. Otec mi povedal, že všetci Weasleyovci majú červené vlasy, pehy a viac detí, ako si môžu dovoliť," povedal Draco, prešpikujúc svoj hlas opovrhnutím. Pomyslel si, že jeho jedinou nádejou ostáva ukázať Harrymu Potterovi o koľko je lepší ako ten Weasleyovie chlapec.

S touto myšlienkou sa otočil späť k Harrymu: „Čoskoro prídeš na to, že niektoré čarodejnícke rodiny sú lepšie ako tie druhé, Potter. Nemal by si sa kamarátiť s tými nesprávnymi. V tom ti rád pomôžem." Draco natiahol svoju bledú ruku k Harrymu.

Harry sa na ňu chvíľu pozeral. Draco mal pocit, že pokožka sa mu pod vplyvom toho pohľadu zohrieva. Potom sa Harryho oči stretli s Dracovými, bol to prenikavý, nezastrašený pohľad, pred ktorým mal Draco chuť uhnúť. Nebol zvyknutý, že sa mu ľudia pozerali do očí bez štipky rešpektu.

Ale odmietol uhnúť pohľadom. To by pôsobilo ako útek a jedenásť rokov tréningu na budúceho vodcu Malfoyovského klanu ho naučilo, že útek je vylúčený.

„Myslím, že sám najlepšie viem, kto je pre mňa tým nesprávnym, vďaka," povedal Harry.

V tom momente Dracovo srdce zamrzlo, padlo mu do žalúdka a tam sa rozbilo.

A ako sa mu od sklamania a poníženia po lícach rozlievala červeň, črepiny v jeho žalúdku sa zmenili na nové skalopevné rozhodnutie. Rozhodol sa, že jeho otec mal pravdu.

Bolo to hlúpe, snažiť sa skamarátiť s Harrym Potterom. Nie, ak ho Harry nechce ako priateľa, získa v ňom svojho rivala. A Draco nepoľaví, kým nebude mať navrch.


End file.
